Falling Asleep in the Bath
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: It's one thing to drift off when you're bathing at home, but it's another matter entirely if you fall asleep at a public bath. One-shot. Small hints of onesided ? Kakei/Sena.


FASH: Alright, I'll admit it, I'm just writing this because I thought it would be cute if Sena fell asleep in a public bath, we've seen him doing it at home, and almost drowning because of it, but it would be so awesome if someone noticed and saved him! And thus this was born. I'm gonna start working on a multi-chaptered fic tomorrow, wish me luck!

Disclaimer: This would probably end up happening in the series if I owned it.

""-speech

''-thoughts

Sena was well aware of his own bad habit of falling asleep in the bath, it would be hard not to be aware of it when he'd wake up due to his inability to take in oxygen. He always tried really hard to stay awake, but a nice warm bath was so relaxing that he couldn't help but get a little drowsy and close his eyes, promising himself to open them up again in a minute.

Ah, so many broken promises.

Thankfully though Sena never had this problem at a public bath since he could distract himself from his sudden lethargy by talking to the people around him. This time though, he wasn't so lucky.

He and Monta had met up with Mizumachi and Kakei at the baths and while Monta and Mizumachi were practically brimming with topics to speak about, most of which Sena didn't want to get involved in, Kakei was as silent and stoic as ever and Sena really didn't have the motivation or the energy to start up a conversation by himself. Besides, his eyelids already felt so heavy.

'I'll just close them for a minute, Monta and Mizumachi-kun are pretty loud, so there's no way I'll fall asleep.' He assured himself, but already Monta and Mizumachi's voices were becoming distorted and fading away.

He was asleep within five minutes and was slowly beginning to slip deeper into the water.

Kakei pressed his finger to his temple in an unfruitful attempt to get rid of the headache that had been bothering him for the better part of the day. Was it really too much to ask for some peace and quiet when attempting to unwind in the bath?

'At least Sena knows better than to fool around in the bath.' He thought, a small smile making it's way onto his lips as he turned to look at Sena...

Or at least where Sena should be.

Kakei's eyes whipped back to look around the bath. 'I didn't hear him get out.' Which really left only one option.

Kakei, moving with about as much grace as a fish out of water, speedily stumbled over to where Sena had been, his hands plunging under the water under the water, grabbing on to what he was certain was Sena's forearms and pulling.

His sudden movements had alerted Monta and Mizumachi that something was wrong and the both of them stared, eyes widening as Sena's head broke through the surface of the water.

He coughed and sputtered a bit, apparently not quite aware of what was going on until he looked around at his surroundings.

"Oh." Was all he had to say, a light blush tinting his cheeks, turning darker when Kakei slipped a hand under his knees and around his back and hoisted him up out of the water. "Ah! Kakei-kun this really isn't necessary!" To which Kakei responded with a very serious, slowly paced: "You passed out in the bath, getting you out of the heat is actually quite necessary." He carefully set Sena down on one of the low stools in the rinsing area, headache forgotten.

He turned to look at the dumbstruck duo behind him. "Can one of you go grab a bottle of water, we need to get him re-hydrated." Monta responded by jumping out of the bath with an: "Okay MAX!" And slipping around the floor in a highly dangerous fashion.

"Ah! You really don't have to! I didn't pass out, I just fell asleep."

Monta was somehow able to stabilize himself in time to cock an eyebrow at Sena in unison with Mizumachi making his fish lips and Kakei's eyes narrowing.

"If you know for sure you fell asleep instead of passing out, that means this happens often?" Kakei asked with a stern expression and both Monta and Mizumachi inched forward to hear the conversation better.

"Well, yes." Sena sighed. 'How embarrassing.' "I just can't help it, so it's not a really big deal."

Kakei didn't so much as blink and Sena became just a little self conscious under his unwavering stare and shifted in his seat nervously.

Silence has settled over them, occasionally broken by a splash from Mizumachi and a retaliation from Monta who had wandered back into the bath when it seemed like Kakei was going to handle what was going on in his own silent way.

"Well, I'll just have to make sure you don't do anything this dangerous again then." Kakei said confidently with a nod as he made his way back to the bath, Sena following after him.

It wasn't until about twenty minutes later when both parties had exited the bath and gone their separate ways that Monta couldn't help but mention. "Kakei kind of made it sound like he was going to spy on you whenever you took a bath from now on."

Sena, who had been drinking a bottle of water at Kakei's insistence, chocked and sputtered with wide eyes. It was impossible for Kakei to mean it like that...

Right?


End file.
